Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system, a server apparatus, a control method, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
For the purposes of efficiency of business and resource conservation by shifting to paperless systems, the number of corporations replacing information on paper media with document data is increasing. For example, business document for the operation of a company are a frequent target of such systems, and conversion of such document into electronic document is being actively performed because of the particularly high operation costs of outputting such large numbers of pages of document in a basic system. Also, a method of creating form documents (document images) in a PDF format or the like by performing an overlay process for overlaying (applying) field data for form information served as a template of a form document is proposed.
Also, cloud computing systems have started to become widespread as a document for managing business data or performing various types of processing on a server computer side. A user accesses a web page of a cloud server computer via the Internet from a World Wide Web (WWW) browser (web browser) of a client computer and browses electronic form document data on the web page. Further, a process of editing and printing form document data to be browsed according to a work flow is considered.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-190432 discloses a system in which a WWW browser of a client displays a form document image on a document output confirmation screen, displays a correction screen by downloading a correction program if a correction screen button is pressed, and performs the correction of data.
In the system disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-190432, it is necessary to separately download the correction program for displaying the correction screen if the correction is required for a form document page (PDF format) browsed in the document output confirmation screen by the user. Therefore, a system for converting a form document in a PDF format created in the overlay process into a format (for example, scalable vector graphics (SVG) format) that can be easily edited on a WWW browser screen and displaying the converted document is considered so that editing can also be performed in a browsing screen of a document displayed on a WWW browser.
However, attribute information indicating a field attribute of a document is lost in the file of the SVG format obtained by converting a form document page of the PDF format created in the overlay process. For example, “right alignment” is assumed to be set as information about text position alignment in an “amount of money” field indicating an amount of money of each product defined as form information in the form document page of a bill created through the overlay process. As its format, a numerical value is assumed to be separated using “,” (comma) after every third digit.
However, if layout information, information about text position alignment, format information, etc. are lost in the form document page of the SVG format obtained by converting the form document page of the PDF format, the following problem occurs. Because the information about the text position alignment is lost even if the SVG file is displayed on the editing browsing screen of a WWW browser as it is and the user changes an amount of money displayed as “10,000” to “9000” in the editing browsing screen, left alignment is performed. In addition, separation by “,” (comma) is not performed. That is, in a file of a state in which the layout information, the information about the text position alignment, and the format information are lost, the user is required to manually adjust and edit a position or format of a character string and this is not suitable for an editing operation.